


The Shadows in the Stars

by NekoPantie, StardustMystic



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPantie/pseuds/NekoPantie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMystic/pseuds/StardustMystic
Summary: Tells the story of a scar, whether a physical scar or emotional one between two teenagers
Kudos: 2





	1. Serxein

It all started at the age of 4 when my life suddenly had a big change. My parents would come home and abuse me. Whatever they could find they would hit me with. It could be something stiff, something whip-like, it didn't matter to them, just as long they can let out their anger into giving me scars and bruises. It continued every single day until I had enough and tried to fight back. Little did I know that the consequences were only going to get worse. They started beating me for longer, pounding me with heavy blunt objects and even cutting me.

They went as far as sending me to the hospital.

The nurses and doctor flooded in the room as my heart rate slowed, all I remember was the sound of panic but everything faded to black. All was silent and dark but a figure of a human stood in front of me, emitting some light. "Who are you?" I ask, not knowing where I was.

The figure giggles and turns around revealing her youthful face. "I'm Yumiko, your guardian angel." Yumiko fluttered her wings, then spoke softly with a soothing voice to Serxein "You are currently in a coma at the hospital." I looked around, wondering if this was a dream, Yumiko saw I looking around in confusion then softly said "This isn't fake my child, This is something real"

I looked at her up and down oddly. I took a moment to take in what's happening and spoke quietly. "Am I dead?, what happened!?" I looked down to see myself laying down in the hospital bed. I didn't know what to do and starting crying. Yumiko came towards me and I tried to back up from this unknown angel but couldn't.

Yumiko speaks in a calm tone "I'm not going to hurt you"

I spoke in a frightened tone. "I-I suppose I can trust you but how do I know your not going to be like my parents?"

Yumiko looks at I then leads me to the other angels, greeting happily and the other angels swarm towards us. I hid behind Yumiko, scared of all the other angels.

"What happened to this child here?" Diana asked.

Yumiko spoke in a strong tone "Her name is Serxein and she's currently in a coma". All the other angels looked at me, worried.

Yumiko turns to me "It's okay, They won't hurt you".

I came out of hiding and all the other angels awed in how cute she is.

Yumiko had me follow this angel so that I could be with the other kids but I didn't trust this angel at all. I stood a little far back from this angel as they were leading me towards some place. I observed my surroundings and started to get scared, The angel turned around and pointed straight and said "Just go ahead in that way and you'll be right with the kids. I started running in fear as if the angel was going to chase me or perhaps kill me but I ran into the kids area almost running into one of them. The kids tried to speak with me but I got so scared that I pushed myself past them.

I ran until I got shortened of breath and then I saw the edge. There I was, lying in the hospital bed as nurses try to get me to wake up but failed every time that they tried. My parents never visited me but the police sent them to jail for 14 years which made me sad yet somehow... Happy. This creepy angel appeared behind me and pushed me, making me fall down into the edge.

I woke up in the hospital bed and nurses surround me as I try to get up but get forced to lay back down.

A few days later, they allowed me to roam around in the child ward. I walked around carefully looking at the surroundings and ran into a boy. The boy looked rude but I pushed it away and smiled at him. We later became friends after talking and I found out he wasn't so rude at all. The next day I tried looking for him but he wasn't here at all and the nurses told me that he had been signed out of the hospital. I never knew that someone that I would love forever just disappeared within hours without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's StardustMystic here. The story is all written by Strawburry. I'm just here as the editor making sure of any spelling mistakes and sentence formatting. I hope you enjoyed her story!


	2. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tells the story of a scar, whether a physical scar or emotional one between two teenagers

I was in the hospital for unspecified reasons. While there, I ran into this girl as I was walking around in the child ward. We ended up becoming friends, but the next day my parents took me out of the hospital for some reason they won't tell me.

I wanted to say goodbye to the girl not only that, we never got the chance to tell each other's names. I felt bad leaving her behind knowing we'll never see each other again. On the road, my parents wanted me to jump out of the car but I looked at them in the eye. They got terrified of me for some reason but I don't know why they did. As soon we got home, I got out of the car but my parents didn't.

They drove off, leaving me behind

I found an alley and there were a gang fighting each other. A gang member noticed me and told other people about me. "Boss we have a kid here!". The boss came up to me and asked why was I here. "My parent's abandoned and you guys seemed really cool". The boss then looked at everyone else who was in shock, including himself. "Well um would you like to join us kid?". I shook my head happily and was brought to their base but a few people scowled at me. The boss growled at them in return and lead me to a room that was apparently mine and told me to sleep. The next day, I was brought to a training room but I didn't know why.

I realized that I had to fight to keep living

After hours of training, Everyone accepted me even tho I'm just a kid. "Welcome to the whisperers kiddo". They gave me a mark on my face and everyone treated me like family even tho one person hated me just because I got in easily. Her name was Diana and no one liked her because she was the boss's bratty girlfriend. I didn't want to tell the boss because he looked happy with her but maybe he was faking it. It kept being like that for years until she got kicked out of the gang after the boss realized she was using him for money.

I got expelled out of multiple schools for defending myself

The boss gave up sending me to schools and home schooled me until a few weeks later, he finally gave me one last chance. While I was sleeping, this demon appeared. "Wassup Shade, my name is Zyro and I'm your demon". "Why are you here and why do I have a demon?". "Due to the choices that you made during your life up to now, that has summoned me to be your guardian". "That's stupid but whatever, I'm going back to sleep"

I went to this school called Rokmerra and there was this student president that we had to respect. As the student president walked past me, she looked familiar then it dawned on me that it could be her from the hospital. Maybe I could finally get her name but I couldn't.

I wanted to meet my lover once before something bad happens. Will I ever get to talk to her? I will never know.


	3. Left for Sorrow

Shade held Serxein in his arms as she was bleeding out. Shade puts his head against her and held hands as this is their last moment together. They share one final kiss before she looked at the sky for the last time. Shade put her on the side with his friends then looked at Syra. Syra tried to run away after realizing what she has done but Shade pinned her down and killed her.

As Shade walked back to Serxein, Feylrin shot Shade's heart. Shade kept walking to Serxein ignoring himself bleeding out, but Feylrin kept shooting trying to kill Shade. At last, Shade layed down next to Serxein, holding her hand. Feylrin escaped the scene, leaving Shade to bleed out. Shade took one final look at Serxein, then looked at the sky. Shade took one final breath before he finally died.

The story of the two lovers have come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Stay tuned for the next story! Strawburry out


End file.
